Kilber Klone Incorporated
Kilber Klone Incorporated '''(also known as '''Project Jace) is an antagonistic corporation in the Smartiest Persons Universe. It was originally started as a desperate attempt by Mr and Mrs Kilber to save their son, Jace, from a near death sickness. This eventually led to the creation of the flawed Diego Lamas. Years later (after the deaths of Mr and Mrs Kilber), the company fell into the hands of Jace Kilber, who recovered from the sickness. Having inherited the formula to cloning himself, he turned the corporation into his own personal army for evil. History Creation of Project Jace Many years before the creation of SP, the Kilber family had encountered a rare bio sickness that affected their son, Jace (the sickness would eventually be used in the creation of the White Flame Bioweapon). After many doctors said that their son wouldn't survive, the couple began to lose hope... until an idea sprung into Mr Kilber's mind. In order to preserve his son, they would clone Jace. Kilber met with many scientists to discuss the project which would be called Project Jace. In 1998, Project Jace was shut down by government officials who claimed the project to be inhumane. But in 1999, Mr and Mrs Kilber found a way to operate in secret. The first experiment was tested on a stormy night in California. However, the result was hideous and was branded "Go Die". Go Die was tossed out and eventually became the SP hero Diego Lamas. Another year passed, and the project got progressively better. However, the sickness miraculously faded with time, and Jace was healed. Out of this revelation, Project Jace was shut down. Inherited Ownership Years later, Mr and Mrs Kilber died, leaving most of their inheritance to Jace. Jace instantly became a billionaire and enjoyed living the rich life. However, his spoiled persona made him thirst for more. His former sickness as a child finally took a turn on him, spiralling him into a mental lust for insane power. Hunting was a pastime that helped his sustain his lust for power, but it wasn't enough. To make matters worse, Jace had a shady friend that was influencing him to take over the world. He soon was determined that he could do anything, even conquer the world. In fact, he made conquering the world his next secret goal. A Turn for the Worst Jace began with resurrecting Project Jace. With his heaps of money, he bought himself a think tank which he claimed to be constructing a peace organization. In secret, he had built a clone production facility to be his main base of operations. The shady friend, now going by the name Renegade, was helping to fund the project. Also having inherited the formula, Kilber began a mass production of clones based on himself, calling them "Klones". So, out of the ashes of the good intentions Project Jace rose the evil Kilber Klone Incorporated, a company run by a man obsessed with power. Battle of Chicago After producing a mass army of Klones, Jace planned to reveal himself to the world by destroying Chicago. Luckily, the Smartiest Persons were able to pick up on this plan and sent Vincent Bush to infiltrate their base. What he found was the plans of the attack and prepared to defend the city. Vincent flew the SP gunship, the Super X2, into the Chicago battlefield to meet Kilber's Kilbermobile. The two ships fought a violent battle in the sky that ended with the Kilbermobile crashing bow-first into the city streets. Vincent came out of his ship and fought Jace to the death. Vincent eventually ended up having to kill Kilber, beginning the Klone War. The Klone War Kilber Klone Inc had now been revealed to the world as a major threat. Gunner Moore, Jace's old friend, took ownership of the company and swore to avenge Jace. Under the influence of Renegade, Gunner declared war on the Smartiest Persons. Fierce battles were fought all over the world and many lives were lost. Towards the end of the war, Renegade stole a nuclear reactor from the SP base to power a super mech weapon called the Malevolence. In doing this, he accidentally revealed himself as Tanner Rodgers, a member of SP. Paolo, Logan, and Vincent worked to stop Tanner by reviving a similar mech called the Repriser. After a tense mech battle, Tanner was dead, Gunner was arrested, and Kilber Klone Inc was shut down. Revival Category:Teams Category:Villians